


Breath in, Breath out.... one more time, Breathe in.... Breathe out

by DashingDishwasher (SexualToaster)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coma, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad, They have a child, i think its more of a Ficlet to begin with, short at first, sterek, then i'll get longer by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualToaster/pseuds/DashingDishwasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"its way to perfect here" Stiles thinks to himself, "what the hell is going on"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath in, Breath out.... one more time, Breathe in.... Breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic, constructive criticism is whole-heartedly welcome

Stiles is maybe the happiest he's ever been. he is sitting on the porch sipping a PBR in front of the field of lily's they had planted last year. He smiles as he remembers how Derek's claws and sense of smell made finding fertile soil and digging a breeze. little Marisha was waddling right behind him, observing every move he made carefully, she wanted to be just like her father one day, and at six her impression of her fathers howl was remarkably spot-on. 

it seems so quiet and peaceful, somethings off...

Why does it smell like bleach and medicine?


End file.
